


Is this eerie, doctor?

by Kael_Rael



Category: hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Will, Caring Hannibal Lecter, First Time, Foreplay, Glasses, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal, Vulnerable Will Graham, blowjob, face fucking, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Rael/pseuds/Kael_Rael
Summary: Will finds himself a little daring today. Hannibal loves the needy look on him.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter was surprised beyond description when he saw the young man falling to his knees & crawling all the way to his chair. Will, who had kept his eyes fixed on his crotch during the advance, stopped & looked up at him. When Hannibal saw the need on those eyes, he had to bite back a moan. He still wanted more.

\- Doctor… doctor Lecter, I know this is… eerie, but… I want to… I’d like to know if I could… I could…

Hannibal smiled, recreating on the sight. He had William Graham on his knees, with begging eyes & a face that screamed to be fucked. However, he restrained himself. He knew he was really close to have Will pleading to suck him off, & that was definitely something he’d like to witness, so he leaned over in his chair & caressed Will’s chin absently.

\- Eerie, Will?

\- Please, doctor Lecter, please, I… I just want to…

\- You want…

  
Will let out a whimper, making Hannibal sigh, noticing the poor boy was still too ashamed to ask.

  
\- Come on, won’t you be a good boy & tell me what you want?

Will shivered violently, arching his back, giving him a better view of his ass.

\- I… - he stares at the floor. – I would like to… suckyourcock.

  
\- What was that? – the doctor forced him to look up, catching his glance on his own.

\- Please, will you let me… will you let me suck… your cock? – by then, Will was blushing while he tried to look away, but Hannibal didn’t loosened his grip.

\- But… how could I let you?

\- What?

\- I mean, I don’t think you’ve ever done nothing of the sort, so… why should I let you try?

\- Oh… oh, doctor Lecter, you can’t picture… if you let me… if I get to blow you… oh, I’m gonna make you feel so good… - Will ran his tongue over his lower lip, his mouth almost watering, his breath uneven. – I’ve never tried it, but I’ll do it just fine. Oh, doctor, I’ll be so good for you… I have to do it right… I’ve envisaged it so much…

\- Will, I… - Hannibal was astonished by the last sentence, but before he could ask anything, will spoke.

\- Won’t you let me? Why wouldn’t you let me suck you off? Just… let me take it in my mouth, please? – Will was frantic, blushing, shaking, his beautiful locks falling over his glasses, & Hannibal was so ready to give in… - Please, doctor Lecter, if you don’t like it… you don’t have to… to force yourself, but please… let me taste you.

\- Will… - he caressed with his thumbs his cheeks, & leaned in to kiss his nose. – why don’t you get to work?

Will gasped, & in no time started to undo the doctor’s trousers, pulling his cock out of his briefs, with a ravening expression carved in his face. He took a deep breath & licked the tip, staring right into Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal tilted his head, as in a question, & he slowly pushed further in his mouth. Will took it, closing his rosy lips around him, & bobbing his head temptingly. He shut his eyes for a moment, letting out a little moan that made Hannibal gasp & grip his shoulders. Hollowing his cheeks, he tried to slide the whole shaft into his mouth, eyes watering. He gave up, sucking his way out, until the tip popped out of his mouth.

\- Oh, Will…

\- I… did I make you feel good, doctor? – his voice was a little raspy, & that only enticed Hannibal.

\- Yes you did, baby boy. – Will smiled, & he felt his heart melt at the sight. – You always do. Why’d you stop?

Will mouth fell open, as he gripped Hannibal’s rod with both hands, sucking on the head while he stroked the portion he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Hannibal was moaning softly, & it was all Will needed to go on. He swallowed hard, as he tried to take more of him inside.

\- It’s… it’s okay, Will… - by the way he stuttered his words, it was better than okay, but Will was determined.

Swaying his tongue, he got the head on his throat, taking a deep breath while he saw the doctor falling apart in soft groans & sighs. He closed his eyes, suddenly aware of the hardness on his own pants.

\- Will… Will, I… I am… oh… – the doctor straightened himself, tangling his fingers on Will hair, forcing him to take him on completely. Will choked & moaned as he fucked his mouth. He opened his eyes, fixing them on Hannibal who, unable to take it anymore, came hard inside his mouth, with an Italian exclamation. He jerked his hips forward & then back, pulling out of Will’s warmth, & spurting one last rope of sperm right on his face. Will coughed, spitting some of his seed & swallowing the rest, before laying his head on him, clutching his legs in a tight hug.

Hannibal kissed his hair, rubbing his shoulders. He made Will raise his head, & he felt his breath hitch. Messy locks, blushed cheeks, shinning eyes, white strips hanging from his semi open mouth & glasses… he lifted him from the floor & onto his lap, stroking his back reassuringly.

\- You did so good, William. Parfait, chérie… Will, je… - before he could say anything else, Will hugged him, burying his head on the crook of his neck, his breath uneven. Hannibal took a deep breath & made him look up. Then, finally, he kissed him.

Will was stunned. When he felt those lips on his own, he thought he was dreaming. He deepened the kiss, eager to feel the doctor’s tongue taking possession of his used mouth. He jerked closer, & then Hannibal felt his hard. Without breaking the kiss, he reached a hand inside Will’s pants, holding his member. Will jolted away when he felt his thumb teasing the slit, but Hannibal drew him closer.

\- You… you don’t have to… - ¬he croaked, without knowing what he wanted to say.

\- Be quiet, Will, could you? You are beautiful, & I’m most pleasured with all of this.

Will whined, as Hannibal stroked him while he unbuttoned his shirt with his free hand. He let out a little scream when the doctor started kissing his neck, lost in his ecstasy. Hannibal’s hands hovered over the zipper of his pants, lastly opening it, pulling down the clothes.

\- Are you… are you gonna take me, doctor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just picked up where i left. Will asks hannibal to take him, so, aha.

\- Is that what you want, Will?

\- Please… please do it… please… - without noticing, Will had started to rut hardly on Hannibal’s thigh. He was, however, abruptly stopped by a hand pressed on his waist.

\- Then, be still & behave, can you?

Will took a deep breath & nodded.

\- Very well. – Carefully, the doctor stood up & laid him down in the rug, taking his trousers completely off, leaving his shirt on, open, as an invitation. Slowly, he kissed Will’s left nipple, feeling his heartbeats on his lips, lowering a hand to trace circles on his belly, his hips, his thighs, maddeningly eschewing his dick.

Will shivered when he felt teeth grazing his skin, jerking his hips up in an attempt to get some friction. Hannibal held him down, & trailed his lips down his body. He kissed his hipbones, licking his groin, making him shut his legs closed. Hannibal didn’t waste time opening them, kissing his inner thighs until Will stopped fighting it, letting himself loose on the carpet, his moaning turning into words.

\- What was that?

Will covered his mouth with both hands, his cheeks flushed & his eyes open in shame, shaking his head in denial. 

\- It’s alright, you know? If you like me doing this… - he licked across his left thigh, - or this… - he gently bit his right thigh, so close to where Will needed him, he couldn’t help but shudder. – or even this… - he started sucking on his hip, pulling apart to let an open mouthed kiss, & then watching him from a distance. – So, what is going to be?

Will panted. Then, he slowly brought his hands to Hannibal’s face, guiding him closer.

\- Hannibal, I need you. Can you… could you… oh, god. – he pulled him down, landing him on his body, hiding his face on the crook of his neck &, only then, he continued. – Please, I would really appreciate it if you’d skip all this & fuck me already.

At this, Hannibal smiled.  
\- Well, then, you know we need…

\- On my… my bag. – Will whimpered as Hannibal stood up to get the lube, making circles with his hips. He couldn’t get how the doctor was so calm but, then of course, he had already came once. “In my mouth” he couldn’t help to think, as he closed his eyes, & that seemed really hot to him. He opened them to a firm grip on his thighs. Before he could do anything, Hannibal’s mouth was all around him, & he was trying to jerk his hips up, but he couldn’t, & his eyes were as open as they could, & he could do nothing but moan at the sensations overflowing him.

He was, however, cut short on his moaning when he felt a slick finger being worked inside him.  
\- Oh, god… - his voice was hoarse as he lowered his hips into the intrusion, moaning in surprise, because Hannibal didn’t wait to start circling his finger inside him. – Oh, Hannibal…

His walls clenching at the intrusion of another finger, he gasped & tried to pull apart; it was too much too soon, but Hannibal just smiled. – Say it again.

Trying to adjust to the stretch, he panted – Ha-Hannibal… Ah, Hannibal.

Hannibal licks his cock, scissoring his fingers slightly, & Will is so lost in the sensation. Hannibal leans over to kiss him, sliding his tongue into Will’s mouth, claiming him, exploring his palate, biting softly his lower lip, entwining their tongues, his fingers moving firmly inside him, reflecting his tongue movements. Will sucked into his lips, silently begging him to continue.

– Are you alright, Will?

– Please… please, I really, really want you inside… – his voice is a rough whisper.

Hannibal smiled at the shameless plead, sucking on Will’s neck, pulling out his fingers. Careful, he placed his hardness in the cleft of his ass, teasingly. When Will jerked into the touch, he pressed into him, kissing his lips to sooth the pain.

Will’s breath hitched, his whole world reduced to the invasion between his legs. The relief that comes from finally being filled up is incredible, only matched by the harsh ache that his body registers somehow late.

– Ah… are… are you inside me? I mean… aah… totally?

– Almost… – he moves to Will’s chest, letting wet kisses all over his pecs. – are you fine?

Will nods absently, holding back his whines, biting his lip when Hannibal pushes inside the last bit. He is breathless, feeling Hannibal kisses, feeling his body tightening around the thick rod inside him.

– It’s okay, relax, baby. – the name makes it, & Will finds himself opening up for the doctor. He tries making small circles with his hips, getting used to the feeling. Then, Hannibal pulls out, pushing inside faster, & Will muffles a scream. Hannibal starts thrusting inside him, while he jerks him off, & the pain is too much for a moment.

– Stop. – he whispers. – Stop, please… please… – Hannibal freezes, gently placing his hair out of his face, kissing his cheeks.

– I’m sorry, Will, I’m sorry. – he watches his flushed face, trembling lips, the tears that shine on their way down. – If you want I’ll go… I never meant to…

– No. – he croaks. – It’s fine just… I’m sorry, I’d like to continue.

– You have no reason to apologize. – he pushes inside slowly, – Is this alright?

– Yes… yes it is.

Hannibal keeps pounding into him, with increasing intensity, & Will unravels under him, moaning, sobbing, moving his hips in time. He felt an itch inside him that made him crave more, that made him slam his hips harder each time against Hannibal’s.

– More… please, oh, I need… ah… need…

Hannibal understands, pulling out of Will, making him arch his back & cry at the loss. He sits, pulling Will into his lap. He lifts him, gently lowering him on his cock, & Will moans because Hannibal feels even bigger this way. Once he’s completely down, he holds into his shoulders, relishing on the feeling. Hannibal raises him, pulling him down harshly, & all Will can do is beg for more, faster, harder. Because he’s being finally getting filled, & he feels his release approaching, at this point he’s virtually falling into Hannibal’s dick, & the intensity is just right.

Hannibal changes the angle, & Will shouts, because he hits something inside him that makes him bite his tongue in his effort to last longer, & then he keeps hitting it until he can not distinguish what he is saying. He just guess he’s pleading for something, his whole body shaking. Then Hannibal pulls him down stronger than before, & he feels his warm essence pouring inside him. He moans, feeling sated, & lets go, shooting into Hannibal’s hand until he’s too tired to move anymore.

Hannibal pulls out, making him whimper & throw his arms around his neck, tightening his legs around his waist, hiding his face in his chest. He makes him raise it, looking deep into his eyes.

\- You are beautiful, Will. – he takes off his glasses to kiss his eyelids. – Very beautiful.

\- Thank… thank you.

\- Thank _you_ , Will. I never thought I’d get to please you. To watch you falling apart, to hear your voice like this…

He lays back, holding Will, who shivers at the feeling of the warm liquid sliding out of his hole. He fights the lethargy that comes over him, but ends up letting go, dozing off in Hannibal’s arms, listening to his praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm even more insecure about this part thanabout the first one, so yeah. also, guys, G O T H A M ! sorry, that's it.

**Author's Note:**

> i was somewhat bored so i decided to write Hannigram porn? idk, i'm still somewhat insecure about writing fics, but i hope you liked it. as you might have seen, this has a part two, but i'm still orking on it.


End file.
